gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Daisy
This article is about modern Daisy. For pre-Mario Party 4 Daisy, see Super Mario Land Daisy. She is a character mentioned on the Smash boards, and rightfully so. With her personalities and aliases, she is one princess. Importance in the Mario Franchise In addition, she DID make it into Super Mario Maker, with a wide variety of soundbites, while Waluigi mostly had the default sounds. Guess which one of them Nintendo loves better? That's right, the one that actually had an event course and wasn't locked by RNG. Also, there's a Daisy amiibo! Also also, she's unlockable in Super Mario Run and comes with a double jump. Too bad you've gotta play through at least 980 remixes of the exact same levels over and over again. She also isn't in Odyssey. Which apparently means something even though series mainstays such as Luigi (wait) and Bowser Jr. aren't either. Origin Princess Daisy spawned from black sheep game Super Mario Land, exactly one year before Yoshi came about. Her turquoise blue and green indecisively coloured jewelry accents and short-sleeve fancy gloves reflect her ambiguity as a person. Aliases ' ' The following girls are another form of Princess Daisy. Daisy is '''THE '''most versatile character in Smash history who has a shot at becoming playable: *DIHSO *DIHSO *DIHSO *DIHBO *DIHMBO *DIHSS *DIHWW *SML Daisy *SML DIHTW *Orange Peach Clone *Daisy Clone *Baby Daisy Daisy is Overrated Daisy has one of the worst fan bases of all time; sometimes being worse than the Waluigi fan base. Most of her fans bash on anyone who does not like Daisy and then they say that Daisy is underrated. One of the worst things the Daisy fan base has done is hate on Rosalina. They call her a Peach clone and say she stole Luigi from Daisy. They were so jealous they wanted Daisy in Super Mario Galaxy and even Luigi's Mansion. War Means War! Princess Daisy is jealous of the following characters: *Herself Princess Daisy is annihilating the Princess Peach fanbase, one fan at a time. Come corrupt the pretty princess peach wikia here to help Daisy's plans advance!http://princesspeach.wikia.com/wiki/Princess_Peach_Wiki http://princesspeach.wikia.com/wiki/Princess_Peach_Wiki Daisy has also recently released a video calling out Rosaline. She has yet to respond. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3s_XVdA1PZA How Everyone Except Michaeloll Sees Daisy People for some reason have a negative reaction to poor Princess Daisy. Perhaps it is because she is the biggest loser of all aliases of Daisy. Maybe it is because Princess Daisy is the only alias of Daisy to have an annoying phrase repeated over and over. Who knows? How Michaeloll Sees Daisy Michaeloll hates her too. As cool as she is, she just does not fit for Smash. Instead, aliases of Daisy, such as DIHSO or DIHSS would be much better candidates! She’s in Bititch Daisy got into Smash Ultimate as an "Echo Fighter" of Princess Peach. So she’s basically a weak, pathetic clone of Peach with a view minor differences. She's like a skin, but as her own character. Think Dark Pit and Lucina. Trivia *Memoryman datamined her months ago. Yes, really. *She is not related to Orange Peach, who is a completely different character. Category:Daisy Category:Memes Category:Mario Characters Category:More Female Characters Category:Royalty Category:Literally Not Good Category:HI I'M DAISY Category:Husbandos Category:Mario Kart Characters Category:Weak, Pathetic Clones Category:Irrelevant Category:Shares a Name with Somebody Else Category:Pokemon Characters Category:Gr Types Category:Princesses Category:Super Mario Maker Costumes Category:Cosplayers Category:Rated Most Hated Category:Generation VIII Category:Mario Kart 8 Characters Category:Super Mario Run Characters Category:Singers Category:Cult Symbols Category:Switch Newcomers Category:Clones Category:Echo Fighters Category:Characters with Counters Category:Playable Characters Category:Controversial